Nuestro secreto
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata el mas puro y oculto de los sentimientos...Sasuhina. Oneshot. ¿Guardarias el secreto?


Esto es para mi amiga tenchi Uchiha FELIZ CUMPLE AÑO ATRASADO

Naruto no me pertenece

La escuela estaba vacía cuando Sasuke se paro en medio de las tantas bancas del gimnasio y tiro su bolsa a sus pies. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió. _Cinco minutos_. Aún era temprano, así que tomo asiento, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, últimamente el tiempo sin _ella_ se hacía mas largo y a su lado demasiado corto.

Él sabía que estar la escuela más tiempo de lo requerido y faltar a una práctica es completamente raro en él, pero era el único momento en que podía verla. Sabía que si sus amigos se enteraban sería el final, el final de todo. Pero no podía, ya lo había intentado pero aun así no podía dejar de amarla ella había tomado un lugar tan importante en la vida de Uchiha, mas importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, o al menos para el ya era una eternidad, tomo su teléfono celular y estaba apunto de marcar el numero de aquella chica; cuando escucho pasos, un caminar muy familiar; bueno el ya la conocía de memoria, hasta su respiración reconocería. Dio vuelta y una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro.  
En ella conoció lo que era el amor, para **EL** _ella_ era perfecta en todo sentido. No era como Sakura Haruno era demasiado coqueta, demasiado decidida, demasiado reluciente en fin era _demasiado;_ pero tampoco era invisible como la ninja, tenía sus propios logros, _**mejor alumna de la escuela**_; cuantos podía gozar de ser eso. Ella fue especial en su propia manera. Ni en un millón de años pensó que se podría enamorar de una chica de laboratorio. Pero es que ella no era para el una simple chica; era lo único que le daba sentido a cada día.

A cada paso, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sabía que tendrían muy poco tiempo antes de que alguien fuera a buscar a alguno de ellos. A ella la buscarían sus amigas y a él el equipo. La última vez fueron unos escasos minutos; esta vez serían menos pero en fin cada segundo a su lado era especial..  
_"Hola, Sasuke",_ dijo en su inconfundible voz. Todos pensaban que ella era dulce e inocente, él sabía que ella era diferente; logro conocerla a fondo, pues sabia que nadie es lo que aparenta y ella supo comprenderlo mejor que nadie, en pocas palabras se complementaban.

Él le dio la más dulce de las miradas y delicadamente tomo su rostro. _"Hinata"_, suspiro; inclinándose frente a frente. Y tiernamente se besaron. En ninguna ocasión él se había sentido así con Sakura; fue por eso que ambos dieron por terminada su relación. Claro que Sakura supo comprenderlo, es una hermosa persona, por eso confundió la gran amistad que sentía por ella con amor; pero ya estaba claro que **amor** era lo que sentía por Hinata Hyuga.  
Cada reunión secreta era mas emocionante, era toda una aventura; pero ellos sabían que no era por eso que se juntaban; su única razón para arriesgar a sus amigos, era el sentimiento que los unía.

En los siguientes minutos ellos estaba sentado en las bancas del gimnasio; ella se recostó en el pecho del que ya consideraba su _**"verdadero amor"**_ y pudo sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban lo cual le causo algo de gracia. Mientras el mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la morena, sabía que no era indefensa; pero aun así sentía que debía protegerla del mundo entero; y mas que nada era agradable estar así de cerca de ella. Se sentían los seres más felices sobre la tierra y hubieran permanecido ahí toda la vida, _hubieran_.  
Se escucho el sonido de una puerta. Un sonido; un simple ruido; ya había acabado con ese momento de felicidad plena. Hinata lo besó dulcemente antes de correr hacia el pasillo y seguir con la actuación que cada día se hacía más insoportable. Se escucho varias voces que se acercaba, pero afortunadamente ella ya se había ido; bueno para Sasuke no era una fortuna que ella se alejara de su lado. Se toco los labios, corrió hacia los casilleros en el vestidor del gimnasio y fingió estar abriéndolo.

Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru se le acercaron. _"¿Olvidaste su combinación de nuevo?"_ Naruto preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
Sasuke dio una risa algo nerviosa. _"Oh, ustedes saben; yo y mi memoria. Desearía tener memoria de elefante"_  
Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru se miraron y rieron. Sasuke serró su casillero, cogió su bolsa de gimnasia y se toco los labios. Entonces fue cuando se aumento su culpabilidad. _**Naruto**_. Su mejor amigo; no sabía nada; al igual que Neji y Shikamaru. _No era justo_ él sabía que hace mucho Naruto comenzó a sentir algo fuerte por la drama queen; pero aun así no podía hacerle eso; no es cosa de amigos; su culpa aumentaba cada segundo al igual que su dolor, se sentía impotente ante tal situación.  
_No por mucho tiempo_, pensó para sí mismo. Todas las cosas buenas tienen un buen final, y lo que sentía por Hinata era demasiado puro para que terminara mal.

Y cuando se enteré, Sasuke sabía no habría problemas. Bueno Naruto lo acusaría de mal amigo, se alejaría de él y obviamente los linces harán igual. Pero todo valdría la pena con tal de estar más tiempo con su **amada** Hinata; _si definitivamente todo valdrá la pena_.  
Hinata le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que ella lo amaba, que él era diferente a Naruto. Una parte de él le dijo que Hinata había traicionado a Naruto, que ella estaba haciendo algo que ni siquiera Sakura haría. Pero no la culpa de nada, él cargaría con toda la culpa ya a ella le iría peor, quedaría como la hipócrita traicionera novia engaño a su novio con el mejor amigo; él sabía perfectamente que ella no era eso; _**nadie elije de quien se enamora**_; solo entonces había comprendido el significado de esas palabras y es que Hinata no tenía la culpa de enamorarse, y él tampoco la tenía, pero aun así se juro a si mismo cargar con todo el solo; con tal de protegerla

Caminó detrás de sus amigos y salieron de la escuela. Ellos no lo saben todavía, aun no era el momento. Aunque quizás ni él sabía cuando sería el momento preciso para decirles todo. Llego a su casa, a su cuarto y saco de un cajón la fotografía de Hinata, se quedo contemplándola y sonrió se había dado cuenta de algo, su relación con Hinata _**era mas especial**_ que la que ella tuvo con Naruto, bueno que tiene con Naruto pero sin sentimientos no hay relación.  
Ambos se fijaron en Hinata Hyuga. Sólo que con diferentes versiones de ella. Naruto sólo conocía a la persona que en algún momento creyó amar, la tímida e indefensa Hinata. Sasuke conocía a su polo opuesto y quien ahora significa para él, _**mas que la propia vida.**_

_**OK eso es todo **_

_**Por favor dejen review**_

_**perdon por cualquier error**_


End file.
